Facts Concerning the Late Hiro Hamada and His Family
by SixGoldenCoins
Summary: The timeline detailing the family history of Hiro Hamada over the past century, and the events leading up to his end. It contains the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. So help us God.


_**1891**_

 _April_ : Kenji Takachiho is born in Tokushima Prefecture, Japan. His father Hachiro, a fisherman, does not witness his son's birth due to being at sea.

 _May_ : Hachiro returns, and he and his wife Nori arrange a _Miyamairi_ ceremony for their newborn son.

 _ **1898**_

 _January_ : Shiho, Kenji's older sister, complains to her mother of her sibling being "violent" with her one afternoon while playing outside in the snow. Shiho displays no signs of injury, so Nori dismisses it as attention-seeking.

 _August_ : Hachiro and his fellow fishermen are confused one day when fish leap straight out of the water and onto their boat. Only minutes later, to their astonishment, a storm brews. Fortunately, the fishermen are able to quickly bring their ship back to port, having only ventured a few hundred feet out. After the boat is moored, one of Hachiro's fellow men believes he hears a scraping sound on the stern, but nothing is there.

 _ **1904**_

 _February_ : Hachiro and his immediate family immigrate to the United States, settling in San Francisco, California. He soon finds steady work with a local commercial fishing boat in the San Francisco Bay. Both Shiho and Kenji begin attending Lowell High School.

 _June_ : The school year ends, and Kenji joins his father on the boats as a fisherman for the summer.

 _August_ : All members of the San Francisco sect of the Church of Starry Wisdom are arrested after four human corpses are found in their church. When it is discovered that the Church had murdered them and intended to use the bodies for ritual sacrifice, every member is sentenced to execution by hanging. Their place of worship is burned to the ground.

 _ **1906**_

 _April:_ The infamous 1906 San Francisco earthquake destroys 80% of the city.

 _May_ : Large-scale reconstruction efforts of the city are underway. San Francisco's sizable populaton of Japanese immigrants are instrumental in rebuilding, adding their own construction methods to buildings to allow for better flexibility and movement in seismic events. Both Hachiro and Kenji assist in relief efforts in the Mission District.

 _July_ : Hachiro and Kenji resume their work on the boats.

 _August_ : Hachiro, Kenji and the rest of their crew mysteriously vanish while at sea. No wreckage or bodies are ever found.

 _September_ : After a lengthy search, the crewmembers are presumed dead. Nori and Shiho attend a funeral for Kenji and Hachiro. In the absence of their bodies, photographs and trinkets are cremated instead.

 _October_ : Now in her senior year, Shiho begins dating Tomeo Hamada, a Japanese boy in her English class.

 _November_ : Nori, still in mourning for her husband and son, is hospitalized after refusing to eat for nearly two weeks.

 _December_ : Shiho spends the majority of the school holiday with Tomeo. However, the couple visits Nori on Christmas Day, who appears to be recovering.

 _ **1907**_

 _January_ : Nori passes away in her sleep. While her physician suspects heart failure, the cause of her death is never determined. She is cremated, and her ashes are interred in San Francisco National Cemetery.

 _February_ : Shiho sells her family's modest house, and moves in with Tomeo's family.

 _March_ : To honor and commemorate the efforts of the Japanese in the city's time of need, San Francisco is officially renamed San Fransokyo.

 _June_ : Both Shiho and Tomeo graduate from Lowell High School. Tomeo begins work as a docker, loading and unloading ships at the waterfront. To help Tomeo and his parents, Shiho uses the profits from the sale of her old house to open a general store in her new home.

 _ **1910**_

 _March_ : Shiho and Tomeo announce their engagement.

 _July_ : The San Fransokyo Research Institute is established by Benjamin West and Edward Tillinghast.

 _ **1911**_

 _July_ : Shiho and Tomeo marry. They are given their own section of the family home.

 _ **1912**_

 _April_ : Shiho bears a son, Eiji Hamada. Like his mother and late uncle, the child undergoes a _Miyamairi_ ceremony.

 _ **1914**_

 _July_ : World War I begins.

 _ **1917**_

 _May:_ The Selective Service Act of 1917 is signed into law by President Woodrow Wilson.

 _June_ : Tomeo registers for the draft.

 _ **1918**_

 _April_ : Tomeo is drafted into the war. He is sent overseas to France, where he is stationed in Aisne.

 _May_ : Tomeo and most of the soldiers in his platoon are killed in action by German artillery during the Third Battle of the Aisne. Tomeo's body is not properly identified until some months later.

 _August_ : Tomeo's family receives news of his death. While they all grieve, Eiji is the most affected.

 _November_ : World War I ends.

 _ **1919**_

 _January_ : In spite of dealing with his father's death, Eiji excels at academics, displaying a remarkable understanding of math and chemistry at a young age.

 _ **1927**_

 _June:_ Ahead of his peers, Eiji graduates high school at the age of 15 and is accepted into the San Fransokyo Research Institute as an intern, furthering his studies of chemistry.

 _ **1929**_

 _October_ : The United States' stock market crashes.

 _ **1935**_

 _February_ : Eiji is promoted to assistant professor of chemistry at the San Fransokyo Research Institute.

 _March_ : In the midst of the Great Depression, the Hamada family business struggles. However, they are kept afloat by Eiji's inventions, which prove to be quite valuable. One such patent of Eiji's, an acid compound capable of eating through diamond, provides him with enough income to support his entire family.

 _ **1939**_

 _September_ : Adolf Hitler oversees the invasion of Poland. World War II begins. During this time, the United States remains neutral.

 _November_ : Without his family's knowledge, Eiji becomes romantically involved with Rebecca Whateley, a fellow researcher. Due to their racial differences, he being of Japanese descent and she of European, they both agree to keep their relationship a secret.

 _ **1940**_

 _April_ : Under Operation _Weserübung_ , the Nazis invade Norway, Arendelle and Denmark.

 _September:_ The 76th United States Congress enacts the Selective Training and Service Act of 1940, the first peacetime conscription in the nation's history. All men aged between 21 and 35 are required to register with their local draft board. However, remembering his father's death in France, Eiji refuses to register.

 _ **1941**_

 _August_ : To his chagrin, Rebecca confesses to Eiji that she is pregnant.

 _September_ : With much anxiety, Rebecca and Eiji reveal their romance and expected child to Eiji's mother and grandparents. Eiji's family is outraged.

 _October_ : A "weird, fish-like thing" is reported by a fisherman to wash ashore on Baker Beach. However, no body is ever found, and the man's story is only briefly mentioned in the Late Edition of the San Fransokyo Tribune. The incident receives no attention thereafter.

 _December_ : The Imperial Japanese Navy performs a surprise military strike on an American naval base at Pearl Harbor. 2,403 American servicemen and civilians are killed, ultimately leading to the United States' entry into World War II.

 _ **1942**_

 _January_ : Both Eiji and Rebecca's families pressure them into marriage. The two are married on January 16. Reluctantly, Eiji's grandparents move into the spare room of the Hamada household to provide extra space for the younger couple and their expected child.

 _February:_ In the wake of Pearl Harbor and the Niʻihau Incident, President Franklin Roosevelt signs and issues Executive Order 9066, allowing for the mass deportation of American citizens that are of Italian, German or Japanese descent, to internment camps. Eiji's grandparents, along with his mother Shiho, are taken away to be detained in a camp in New Mexico. None of them are ever seen again. However, Eiji himself is fortunately not detained, having been conducting research in the basement of the San Fransokyo Research Institute on that day. Rebecca Whateley (now Rebecca Hamada) is also not detained, but is told by the FBI to immediately notify the police when her husband returns home. Defying their orders, Rebecca notifies Eiji ahead of time not to return.

 _March_ : Angry over the memory of the loss of his father, and the United States' treatment of Japanese citizens, Eiji abandons his new wife, signs his house over to her, and is smuggled across the Pacific to Japan. He is driven almost to the point of fanaticism, and through a contact back at the Institute, is introduced to General Shiro Ishii, chief medical officer of the Imperial Japanese Army and the director of the covert Unit 731. Eiji joins Ishii's Unit 731 under a special project codenamed _Maruta_ , and is assigned to the chemical warfare unit (Division 2) at their main headquarters in the Pingfang District, Harbin, China.

 _April_ : Rebecca Hamada gives birth to a baby boy, Michael, at San Fransokyo General Hospital.

 _ **1944**_

 _October_ : A squadron of American fighter aircraft, along with a submarine and two battleships, disappears in the south Pacific. Their last known coordinates are 47°9′S 126°43′W.

 _November_ : Eiji researches the military applications of bubonic plague. He begins work on a chemical to render infected fleas immune to most pesticides, enable them to jump farther and faster, and give them 450% more bacterial carrying capacity. All of these qualities will allow them to better spread a potential plague in the future.

 _December_ : Eiji questions General Ishii about a large, cryptic iron door in a remote hall of the complex, claiming to see men in red hooded robes enter into it one night with a box covered in black cloth. Ishii reprimands him, warning him "stick to what you know, don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong."

 _ **1945**_

 _January_ : Eiji witnesses the many different kinds of human experimentation in Unit 731. The experiments include vivisection without anesthesia, the deliberate injection of syphilis and gonorrhea into victims, starving people to death, and using live subjects for weapons testing. While some are burned alive with flamethrowers or blown up with explosives, even more unfortunate victims are used for the testing of bioweapons. Eiji's fleas, made stronger and more lethal, are released onto the bare skin of Unit 731's many prisoners. Among the groups tested, young adult men are able to survive the longest, followed by young adult women, then the elderly, and finally infants. However, the victim to last the longest is a young pregnant Russian woman, who manages to live for almost 4 weeks before finally succumbing to the plague.

 _February_ : Widespread rape of female prisoners is common among the guards. Eiji himself focuses on his research, fearful of syphilis, which some of the soldiers have contracted. Some female victims are forcibly impregnated in order for scientists to determine vertical transmission of the disease. Meanwhile Eiji, having finished his chemical agent, announces to General Ishii that a batch of fleas should be ready for field deployment. Several canisters are dropped onto Changde, China, where the fleas spread the plague as planned. Eiji quickly begins work on _Apophis_ , an airborne chemical designed to dissolve the internal organs of the victim that breathes it in.

 _March_ : Shiro Ishii develops Operation Cherry Blossoms at Night, a _kamikaze_ mission to spread plague-infected fleas, anthrax, typhoid, and other deadly pathogens via plane over Southern California, . He also plots the potential application of _Apophis_. The operation is scheduled for September 22, 1945.

 _April_ : With reports of the Nazis losing their footing against Allied forces in Germany, morale amongst Unit 731 diminishes. Eiji has difficulty developing his new chemical, and is admonished by his superior officer for his lack of progress. Eiji is docked pay and his rations are cut back.

 _May_ : Adolf Hitler and Eva Braun purportedly commit suicide. A total and unconditional surrender for the German forces is signed on the 7th, effective by the end of the 8th. This news infuriates General Ishii, and he asks a researcher about progress on "Project Yellow". The researcher nervously tells him that it still is not ready, and when they both realize Eiji can hear them, they end their conversation. Ishii storms back to his office.

 _August_ : The United States drops two atom bombs on Japan. One is detonated in Hiroshima, the other in Nagasaki. With the loss of 130,000-216,000 Japanese soldiers and civilians, Emperor Hirohito announces his acceptance of the Potsdam Declaration. General Shiro Ishii, Eiji Hamada, and the rest of the researchers flee back to Japan, abandoning Operation Cherry Blossoms at Night and all further research. Ishii leaves a skeleton crew behind to blow up Unit 731's facility. Before his departure, he specifically orders the basement to be destroyed. Per his command, the entire complex is demolished with explosives, leaving behind almost no evidence that Unit 731 or its experiments ever existed.

 _ **1946**_

 _November_ : Shiro Ishii, Eiji Hamada and the rest of the scientists of Unit 731 receive immunity from war crimes in exchange for relaying the findings of their research on human experimentation to the American government. Ishii reveals all their secrets but one.

 _ **1947**_

 _June_ : Amongst many other scientists of the former Axis powers, Eiji Hamada is recruited for employment by the United States government under Operation Paperclip. Eiji returns to the United States (he does not make any effort to contact Rebecca), and is initially stationed at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, just east of Dayton, Ohio.

 _July_ : Debris of a unidentified aircraft that crashed in Roswell, New Mexico, is moved to Wright-Patterson. The wreckage is stored in Hangar 18. However, Eiji does not study the craft just yet, being told that they and the debris will soon be moved to a more secure location.

 _August_ : More curious items arrive at Wright-Patterson. These include weapons obtained from a city buried under Australia's Great Sandy Desert, and a trapezohedron excavated from a site in Antarctica.

 _September_ : Eiji, his team and the items are moved to a partially-finished underground complex in Nevada, where they begin their research.

 _ **1952**_

 _August_ : Just before the new school term, the San Fransokyo Research Institute is renamed to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. A new engineering wing is opened in the west side of the school.

 _ **1958**_ :

 _May_ : Like his father before him, Michael Hamada graduates high school ahead of his peers. He receives two scholarship offers, one to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, and the other to Miskatonic University in Arkham, Massachusetts. Michael accepts the latter.

 _August_ : Rebecca Hamada pleads with her son to reconsider his move to Massachusetts. Michael, having never been told anything about his father and full of resentment for his mother, dismisses her.

 _September_ : Michael arrives at Miskatonic University and begins his studies. He majors in engineering and mathematics.

 ** _1963_**

 _November_ : President John Fitzgerald Kennedy is assassinated while traveling with his presidential motorcade through downtown Dallas, Texas. The assassination is blamed on a lone gunman, one Lee Harvey Oswald. Oswald claims he is simply a patsy and that he did not kill Kennedy, but he is still charged with the crime. Oswald is shot to death himself by Jack Ruby, a nightclub operator, before he can be prosecuted.

 _ **1967**_

 _January_ : Having graduated Miskatonic with honors some months earlier, Michael Hamada begins work at NASA on the Apollo program.

 _ **1968**_

 _March_ : Eiji Hamada's corpse is found just 7 miles outside Groom Lake, Nevada. His hands are missing.

 _ **1972**_

 _February_ : Michael becomes a member of Miskatonic University's faculty. He replaces the retired Howard Armitage as professor of engineering.

 _March_ : Two students of Michael's, Robert Callaghan and Alistair Krei, begin studying a book they find in Miskatonic's library.

 _September_ : Robert Callaghan, having serious reservations about what he and his colleague have found, decides to show the book to Professor Hamada. However, when he tries to retrieve it from his dorm room, it is missing. The book never resurfaces.

 _ **1973**_

 _March_ : Michael Hamada is relieved of his teaching job after it is discovered that he and a female student, Charlotte Carter, have been having an affair. Due to her academic excellence, being the Dean's niece, and the fact that the school term is nearly finished, Charlotte is allowed to continue with her studies until graduation. She graduates one month later.

 _June_ : Charlotte moves into Michael's apartment.

 _ **1974**_

 _April_ : Charlotte gives birth to twins, David and Cassandra.

 _ **1975**_

 _May_ : Michael, unemployed since the loss of his job at Miskatonic, begins drinking heavily. It is not uncommon for him to hit Charlotte while under the influence.

 _September_ : Fearing for the safety of herself and her children, Charlotte manages to get in touch with Michael's mother, Rebecca Hamada. Without Michael's knowledge, David and Cassandra are taken back to San Fransokyo to be looked after by their grandmother.

 _October_ : Michael learns of where his children have gone, and in a drunken rage, stabs Charlotte to death. The woman's screams are easily heard by other tenants in the apartment building. When the police arrive, they find Michael painting occult symbols onto the walls with his former lover's blood, muttering odd words under his breath. The courts deem him criminally insane, and Michael is committed to Arkham Sanitarium. He remains there for the rest of his life.

 _ **1986**_

 _November_ : Fresh out of his furthered studies at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Alistair Krei establishes Krei Tech.

 _December_ : Now the head of San Fransokyo Institute's robotics program, Robert Callaghan devises a set of foundations which will later be known as Callaghan's Laws of Robotics.

 _ **1992**_

 _June:_ David Hamada and his sister Cassandra graduate from George Washington High School.

 _ **1993**_

 _November_ : Rebecca Hamada passes away.

 _December_ : David receives his portion of his grandmother's life insurance payout and moves across the city. He finds work at a McDonald's restaurant. Meanwhile, Cassandra uses her new funds to convert the disused general store section of their house into a bakery and café. She names it the Lucky Cat Café. Both siblings maintain contact, and regularly visit one another.

 _ **1994**_

 _January_ : David and his longtime girlfriend, Sharon Jermyn, are engaged.

 _March_ : Krei Tech, now a multinational corporation, has grown to rival other tech giants such as Apple and Microsoft. Alistair's company now produces software, consumer electronics and weapons systems for military application.

 _December_ : David and Sharon conceive.

 _ **1995**_

 _September_ : Tadashi Hamada is born.

 _ **1996**_

 _July_ : David and Sharon's wedding takes place. The couple has a one-week honeymoon in Mexico. Tadashi is left in the care of his aunt for the time being.

 _November_ : Tadashi utters his first word, "pnakotus". His parents believe it is gibberish, and thus count his first true word as "dada".

 _ **1997**_

 _February_ : David becomes head manager at his restaurant.

 _May_ : The Lucky Cat Café makes almost double its profits from the previous month.

 _October_ : On a cold, rainy day, an olive-skinned man dressed in a tuxedo with dark eyes and long hair visits David's restaurant. The man orders two McChickens with small fries. After he leaves, David notices he left behind a black book, held shut by two metal clasps. David ends up keeping the book for himself, taking it home with him at the end of his shift.

 _November_ : With his wife working the night shift at Target, and Tadashi asleep, David decides to study the book.

 _December_ : David begins to suffer from severe depression. The book frightens him, and he cannot ever bring himself to look beyond the first page.

 _ **1998**_

 _January_ : Sharon learns of the book's existence. After a series of extremely vivid nightmares, Sharon throws the book in the garbage.

 _June_ : Many of San Fransokyo's buildings are expanded and renovated, and the city undergoes a futuristic makeover. The operation is funded in part by Krei Tech.

 _ **1999**_

 _September_ : Tadashi begins kindergarten.

 _ **2000**_

 _June_ : Hiro Hamada is born.

 _ **2001**_

 _September_ : Two planes crash into the World Trade Center. The Twin Towers and Building 7 collapse. Nearly 3,000 people are killed.

 _ **2002**_

 _January_ : With the new War on Terror underway, Krei Tech is among the companies to be given defense contracts by the United States government.

 _ **2003**_

 _October_ : David and Sharon Hamada are found dismembered in their apartment. Hiro and Tadashi are extremely traumatized, but are completely unharmed. Asleep at the time, they do not see or hear their parents' murder. No murder weapon or suspects are ever identified.

 _November_ : Cassandra Hamada becomes Tadashi's and Hiro's adoptive mother and legal guardian. The three of them live together above the Lucky Cat Café.

 _December_ : Oddly, neither Hiro nor Tadashi display any remaining psychological stress from their parents' deaths.

 _ **2004**_

 _May_ : A large, illegal underground bot-fighting community springs up in San Fransokyo. Contenders from all over the city meet in warehouses and alleys to do battle with their personal miniature fighter robots. As the community grows, many spectators begin placing bets on fights.

 _ **2006**_

 _May_ : Cassandra is roused from her sleep when she hears Hiro shouting for her. When she enters his room, he cries that he saw a black figure silhouetted against his doorway. Hiro refuses to tell his aunt what the figure was.

 _July_ : Worried for her nephew's well-being, Cassandra takes him to a child psychologist. Nothing is found to be wrong with Hiro, and the psychologist comments that he is, in fact, intellectually gifted. These sessions seem to help the boy, as he soon is able to sleep without seeing anything appear in his room. He quickly forgets ever witnessing anything in the first place.

 _ **2012**_

 _June_ : Tadashi graduates high school and is accepted into the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

 _ **2013**_

 _June_ : A brilliant student like Tadashi, Hiro graduates high school years before his classmates.

 _September_ : Tadashi starts the term at his new school, and studies robotics under Professor Robert Callaghan, along with his classmates Wasabi, GoGo Tomago, Honey Lemon and Fred, the school's mascot.

 _October_ : Tadashi begins work on a new project, Baymax. His intentions are to create a robotic healthcare-providing nurse for citizens in San Fransokyo and the rest of the world. He films his progress along the way.

 _November_ : Robert Callaghan witnesses his daughter, Abigail Callaghan, disappear through a portal. The portal in question is part of a larger experiment (dubbed Silent Sparrow) by Krei Tech, the test being personally overseen by Alistair Krei. As the portal becomes unstable and threatens to destroy the entire laboratory, Krei orders it to be shut down. Robert Callaghan now nurses a deep grudge against Krei for his negligence.

 _December_ : Unknown to his aunt, Hiro begins attending bot-fights. He does not participate in the fights, nor does he place bets. Instead, he simply watches the battles unfold, fascinated by the many different robots that contenders pit against one another. A heavyset man, known as Mr. Yama, seems to be the undisputed champion.

 _ **2014**_

 _January_ : Alistair Krei secretly reveals to Robert Callaghan where he got the idea for the portal devices in the first place. He refers to the book they discovered decades prior. Callaghan tells him to get out of his office.

 _February_ : Cassandra tests out a new donut, the Quintuple Fudge Supreme, which is well-received by her customers.

 _March_ : After much trial and error and countless failed attempts, Tadashi completes construction of the Personal Healthcare Companion known as Baymax. Meanwhile, Hiro engineers his own miniature fighting robot, Megabot. He intends to use it for an upcoming bot-fight.

 _April_ : Hiro's Megabot defeats Mr. Yama's robot, Little Yama, in a bot-fight. Previously undefeated, Mr. Yama orders his goons to attack Hiro out of spite. Before he is finally cornered, Hiro is rescued by his older brother Tadashi. However, police surround the area, and the two are arrested along with the other individuals who had attended the bot-fight. Later, the two are picked up by their furious aunt. In an attempt to guide his younger brother down a better path, Tadashi takes Hiro to San Fransokyo Tech. Hiro is introduced to Tadashi's classmates, Professor Callaghan, and the medical robot Baymax. The whole experience leaves an impression on Hiro, who now has a strong desire to attend the school.

 _May_ : Hiro is accepted for San Fransokyo Tech's upcoming academic term after designing a new type of nanorobotics which he can control via a neurotransmitter. His new invention, Microbots, impresses Callaghan and Krei. Krei offers Hiro an exorbitant sum of money for his invention, but Callaghan convinces the boy not to sell the technology after he warns him that Krei is an unscupulous businessman who cuts corners. Later, after Hiro and his friends leave, a fire mysteriously breaks out in the exhibition hall. Against his brother's wishes, Tadashi rushes back in to try and save Professor Callaghan. The building explodes, killing Tadashi.

 _June_ : Despondent from the loss of his brother, Hiro isolates himself from others. He is about to throw out his Megabot when a heavy piece of it accidentally drops onto his toe. Baymax emerges from his docking station and attempts to tend to Hiro's injury. During the process, it is discovered that one of Hiro's Microbots is attempting to link itself with other remaining Microbots elsewhere. While Hiro believes the other bots were destroyed in the fire, Baymax notes that the Microbot is twitching in a specific direction. Hiro sarcastically orders the medical aide to go find it, and after Baymax does so, Hiro follows behind him in an attempt to bring him back home. The two eventually stumble on an abandoned warehouse which is mass-producing Microbots inside. They also encounter a masked man (Hiro will later learn his codename, Yokai) who appears to be able to control the Microbots. Hiro and Baymax manage to escape. Hiro realizes the fire was not an accident, instead serving as a means for Yokai to obtain the Microbots and cover his tracks. Hiro swears revenge.

 _July_ : Hiro recruits Baymax and his new friends to his cause. GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax all undergo modifications and are outfitted with new weapons and armor, mainly of Hiro's design. Outfitted for battle, a new superhero team is born: Big Hero 6. Baymax scans the city, and identifies Yokai's location: Akuma Island. The team heads for the island, and finds a full abandoned laboratory facility. Inside, they find video footage of Project Silent Sparrow and the accident that had ensued. Big Hero 6 is attacked by Yokai (whom Hiro now believes is Alistair Krei in disguise), but they manage to knock his mask from him, theorizing that is the location of the neurotransmitter used to control the Microbots. Ultimately, "Yokai" is revealed to be Professor Robert Callaghan, who survived the explosion with a Microbot shield around himself. Hiro, enraged that Tadashi died for nothing, removes Baymax's healthcare chip and orders him to kill Callaghan. Callaghan barely escapes with his life. After Baymax's chip is reinserted and they regroup at Hiro's house, Hiro is convinced that what he did was wrong, and that killing Callaghan is not what Tadashi would have wanted. Only a day later, Alistair Krei is attacked at his company's headquarters by Callaghan during an outdoor ceremony. Callaghan uses repaired portal technology to slowly destroy the Krei Tech building. However, Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 arrive in time to stop him. Baymax detects signs of life on the other side of the portal, and he and Hiro head in to investigate. Krei warns them that the portal's containment field is failing and that the portal will soon destroy itself. Baymax and Hiro venture through the portal and find Abigail Callaghan still alive, in hypersleep in a pod. Baymax ends up damaged by debris floating in the void, and is forced to use his rocket fist to allow Hiro and Abigail to escape. Baymax is left in the void after the portal shuts on him. Soon after, Abigail is tended to by paramedics on the scene and Robert Callaghan is arrested, sentenced and incarcerated at San Quentin State Prison.

 _August_ : Hiro begins moving much of his equipment into Tadashi's old lab at San Fransokyo Tech. He finds Baymax's healthcare chip still clutched in the rocket arm, and is able to use its data to upload Baymax's memories into a new body. The school, now mostly repaired, receives a new showcase hall in Tadashi's memory, the Tadashi Hamada Building. Its construction is funded entirely by Krei Tech. Hiro is awarded the Pickman Model-Student Grant.

 _September_ : The heroic exploits of Big Hero 6 receive media attention. Their deeds include saving an orphanage from a fire, stopping a runaway cable car, and defusing two sets of bombs around San Fransokyo Tech. After the latter incident, Baymax starts to exhibit peculiar behavior.

 _October_ : Robert Callaghan commits suicide by hanging himself in his cell by his bedsheets.

 _November_ : Abigail Callaghan is shot to death by police after killing two nurses with a scalpel.

 _December_ : A San Fransokyo warehouse which hosts many illegal bot-fights explodes. According to a spectator, Jonathan Zann (who survived only because he had stepped outside minutes before the explosion), a strange man had attended the bot-fights that night, and Mr. Yama challenged him. The man accepted and his bot easily tore Mr. Yama's to pieces. Jonathan also relates that the robot the stranger was using "didn't even look like one, it was all weird angles and shit. Whenever I tried looking directly at it I thought I was on the worst acid trip ever." When police investigators ask him to illustrate the unnatural invention on paper, Jonathan is unable to. No bodies are found in the scorched ruins of the warehouse.

 _ **Present year**_

 _January_ : Around 0.35% of citizens in San Fransokyo become agitated and experience extreme terror when they claim the sky has turned a vivid, ghastly color outside the regular spectrum. However, the majority of the population sees a normal-looking sky. Big Hero 6 is called to the scene, and Baymax scans the individuals for further information. He detects several major brain anomalies. The robot's mannerisms suddenly change, and he attacks Fred. Having been programmed with 10,000 different medical procedures and equipment, Baymax uses an array of surgical instruments to quickly tear open Fred's chest and extract his lungs, liver and heart. Shocked and dismayed, the rest of the team defends themselves. Baymax kills a total of 5 other civilians before he is finally stopped by being cut apart by Wasabi's plasma blades. It is later found that Baymax's healthcare chip had somehow been fried, removing inhibitions on the usually gentle robot. With the chip destroyed and circuitry melted into useless scrap, Hiro is unable to restore Baymax's memories. Dismayed by the whole affair, Hiro decides not to create another robot in fear of a repeat incident. He instead incorporates medical, flight and weapon systems into his own battle armor.

 _February_ : The families of Baymax's victims, including Fred's, start a class-action lawsuit against the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and Hiro Hamada. Because of his status as a minor, Hiro's aunt is held liable for the incident. She spends nearly a full hour screaming at a guilt-ridden Hiro.

 _March_ : Cassandra Hamada eats 22 donuts out of pure stress caused by the impending lawsuit. She wonders how she will pay for their legal defense, and contemplates selling the Lucky Cat Café.

 _April_ : Hiro comes home from school to find Alistair Krei sitting on the bed in his room. The dishevelled man has not shaved in days, stinks of alcohol and appears as though he has not slept for some time. Hiro is unsettled and asks what Krei is doing in his house and how he even got there without being noticed. Krei ignores him, and talks about Project Silent Sparrow. He says that nobody except him ever knew the true purpose of the experiment, and scolds Hiro for not figuring it out. The boy asks him what he's talking about, and Krei mentions the portals and the void Hiro ventured through. Krei tells Hiro that he's lucky he didn't look too closely when he was inside that void. The man stands up and throws a black book at Hiro. "I've said my bit, He's your problem now." Hiro stares at the book. Krei walks downstairs and into the café. He produces a revolver and blows his brains out in front of Cassandra and a crowd of horrified customers.

 _May_ : The lawsuit against the Hamadas is inexplicably dropped. Their Japanese bobtail cat, Mochi, goes missing. He is never found.

 _June_ : Since the loss of Baymax, Hiro has become increasingly depressed. He has stopped attending school altogether and shuts himself in his room. Calls, texts, video messages and e-mails from his friends go unanswered. He does not even come to the kitchen when his aunt calls him down for dinner. Cassandra begins taking Hiro's meals up to his room and allows him to eat in isolation instead. In Hiro's continued absence, GoGo Tomago assumes the position of team leader of Big Hero 6. While there are 3 current members, the team is renamed Big Hero 4, still leaving a spot open for Hiro to return.

 _July_ : Hiro stops answering his door when his aunt knocks. Worried, Cassandra cooks his favorite meal (hot wings) and again knocks. She receives no answer, and out of concern opens the door herself. She sees Hiro at his desk, gazing intently at an open book, and furiously jotting notes into a separate notebook. Cassandra calls his name, and Hiro looks back at her. His eyes are bloodshot and his hair is unkempt. He tells her to get out. Cassandra holds the plate of food out to him and tells him to eat. Hiro grabs a large butcher knife out of his drawer and shouts obscenities at his aunt, screaming at her to leave. An alarmed Cassandra does so. She considers calling the police, but decides not to. She cries herself to sleep that night.

 _August_ : After his aunt is asleep, Hiro steals minute amounts of food from the fridge.

 _September_ : Inside the lab during the new school year, GoGo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon collaborate on the term's newest project, a magnetic propulsion system. The very same day, 333 students of San Fransokyo Tech are massacred while at school, among them Honey Lemon. The perpetrator is none other than Hiro Hamada, who arrives at the Institute in a heavily-modified suit of battle armor outfitted with various weapons. He roams the halls, mowing down entire classrooms. His rampage is only stopped when he makes it to the lab and encounters his former teammates. During the fight, a maddened Hiro wildly shrieks about brain-stealing monsters on Pluto, cult groups in the highest echelons of society, a giant black pyramid in the Arctic Ocean, "Vile Vortices", megalithic structures on the ocean floor, and how "science doesn't exist." They manage to defeat him, but not before Honey Lemon is incinerated by Hiro's lasers. With his armor damaged and disabled, Hiro attempts to retreat, but is stopped by SFPD's SWAT division. He is killed after a sniper round hits him in his exposed head.

 _October_ : At Hiro's funeral, GoGo and Wasabi do their best to comfort a grieving Cassandra Hamada. With only 2 members of the original team left and now having attended 3 separate funerals for her teammates, GoGo decides to disband Big Hero 6 altogether.

 _November_ : Filled with despair and loss, a distraught Cassandra Hamada slashes her wrists and sets fire to the Lucky Cat Café. Police later find her body and three of the Hamada family's possessions (both she and the objects are somehow untouched by the inferno), lying amongst the burnt wreckage of the house. The first object is a book, _I Am Providence: The Life and Times of H.P. Lovecraft_ ; the second, Hiro's notebook, pages covered in unintelligible equations and symbols; the third, a map of an Antarctic plateau. In Cassandra's pocket is a crayon drawing of herself and her nephews with a hideous entity. Having illustrated it herself, it depicts Cassandra and her two adopted children standing in a sunlit field. Each of them are holding hands with the creature, which has a worm-like head. Written underneath the picture is an unusual rhyming couplet: _That is not dead which can eternal lie. And with strange aeons, even death may die._

 _December_ : The two moons of Mars, Phobos and Deimos, vanish.


End file.
